Conventionally, there has been known an apparatus which changes an attitude of a component having a rectangular parallelepiped shape.
For example, as shown in FIG. 19 which is an explanatory view, in changing an attitude of a chip component P having a rectangular parallelepiped shape into a vertical position from a horizontal position, the chip component P in the horizontal position is sucked into and held by a cavity 104 which is formed by cutting along an outer periphery of a rotor 101, and the rotor 101 is rotated relative to a base 103. A guide surface 111 is formed on the base 103, a radially outer side of the chip component P is lifted by the guide surface 111 along with the rotation of the rotor 101 thus bringing the chip component P into the vertical position.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 20 which is an explanatory view, in changing the attitude of the chip component P into the horizontal position from the vertical position, the chip component P in the vertical position is sucked into and held by the cavity 104 formed by cutting along the outer periphery of the rotor 101, and a biasing member 120 is disposed above the rotor 101. Along with the rotation of the rotor 101, a contact surface 121 of the biasing member 120 is brought into contact with an upper portion of the chip component P so that the upper portion of the chip component P is biased by the contact surface 121 whereby the chip component P is brought into the horizontal position (see JP-A-2000-72230, for example).